Fibromuscular dysplasia (FMD) is a vascular disorder that leads to arterial stenosis, occlusion, aneurysm, and dissection. Fibromuscular dysplasia is associated with significant morbidity, including stroke, subarachnoid hemorrhage, uncontrolled hypertension, and intractable headache. More than 90% of FMD patients are female. The prevalence of FMD is unknown, and there has been little progress in understanding the pathogenesis of this disorder since its initial description in 1938. This application requests support for the scientific meeting entitled International Fibromuscular Dysplasia (FMD) Research Network Symposium to be held in Cleveland, Ohio, on May 15-16, 2014. The application requests support for the participation of invited speakers and working group participants, for preparation and publication of the meeting proceedings in the journal Vascular Medicine, and for a Young Investigator Travel Grant. To the best of our knowledge, this will be the first scientific conference dedicated to FMD to be held in the United States. In addition to serving as a state of the art review of the current understanding of the pathogenesis and epidemiology of FMD, the evidence base for various clinical strategies to treat FMD patients, and the significant knowledge gaps in the field, this meeting will allow participating clinicians and investigators to interact in four working groups focused on different aspects of FMD research. The four working groups will focus on: 1). genetics; 2). epidemiology; 3). research registries; and 4). imaging and clinical management. Invited participants include US and international clinicians and investigators and representatives of the National Institutes of Health and the Fibromuscular Dysplasia Society of America, a patient advocacy organization. The working groups include broad representation of the clinical disciplines involved in FMD patient care, as well as specific fields of basic, clinical, and population research. Participants were specifically chosen for their track record in FMD clinical expertise, research of FMD or related vascular disorders, or for specific technical expertise that will provide unique insights t the working groups. The working groups will discuss and develop specific clinical investigations and collaborations going forward. The intent of the meeting is to develop a group of collaborating investigators in an FMD Research Network with the goal of major advancement of the scientific knowledge of this vascular disorder and subsequent improvement of outcomes for FMD patients.